Call Me, Again
by CleverforClever
Summary: A request Ficlet. Juliet muses on her death at the hands of her boyfriend. Right now it's one chapter, but if I get a couple reviews, I'll write more. Juliet/Justin with Jalex hints.
1. Chapter 1

Hey… I'm Juliet.

You probably know me, beautiful, perky, wonderful Juliet. Or, at least, that's what you thought before I was incinerated. Yeah, that whole thing was a bummer.

I was a pretty Zen kind of girl until I met the Russo family. Honestly? I practically invented the whole, 'inner peace/enlightenment' thing.

Yeah, I'm that old.

See, I have been dragged across the world by my monstrous parents, (I'm not making a joke, they literally are, or rather were, monsters) and let me tell you, without a lot of inner peace, I would have gone insane.

I have seen dozens of wars, and to be truthful, a load of unbelievable horrors. Yet every generation is the same, thinking they're all going to die, but then the next generation comes, and they have the same problems.

I'm rambling aren't I? But, I tend to ramble, especially when it comes to _him_, Justin Russo. I have never met anyone like him; sweet, adorable, smart, and loyal. The entire Russo family seems to have the aura about them, something indefinable, and it isn't because they're wizards.

They are something far worse. More on that later.

In case you didn't hear, I'm dead now. Sorry to drop the bomb on you, but, c'mon, what else am I supposed to say? It's not like being dead is new to me.

I exploded in a ball of fire when Justin transported himself, his sister, and me outside in the middle of the day.

It was then that I knew. I knew that Mason hadn't killed my parents. The werewolf was dogmatic in his pursuits, but it wasn't in his nature to cross paths with my parents. Justin must have the one to kill them.

This leads me to an impossible question, one of many I have found since meeting the Russos, "How does a girl love her parents' killer?"

Not to be dramatic, but when a boy kills your mom and dad, even if it was part of his job, how do you look him in the eye?

How do I get up every night and smile every evening for the man who killed my mother? How do I kiss the lips, or hold the hands of the man who killed my father? How do I call him to protect me when he is the one who has hurt me the most? (Yes, I know about the women's movement, but, seriously, I'm thousands of years old, if I want a boyfriend to defend my honor, I'll get one. Arthur and Lancelot would go at it for hours, and it was very romantic of them)

The worst part is I don't even hate him. I am angry, unbelievably so. He was hunting my family like animals, and worse, his sister, who I thought was my friend, manipulated me.

Yeah, okay, so I got a little fang-y on them. I lost my head for a moment. Still, now I've found myself in the Dark Realm. Again.

Ah… now I have your attention. 'How did you get there Juliet?'

The story begins millennia ago when I got a soul. See, most vampires don't have souls, so I was a special case. Over time, the evil piled up. Oh, if you've read too much, 'Ancient Juliet' stuff you likely think I was some sort of typical girly Dracula who whored herself about killing humans.

Nope! I was a good girl, always have been. But evil just kept coming! You know how people defend themselves by saying, "My situation was bad!' Think about my situation; I lived with and loved two soulless monsters for centuries upon centuries with bloodlust in my veins. The slip-ups add up. Over time I racked up enough bad karma to send me to the Dark Realm.

It is now that you learn what happened after Transylvania. I wandered my way back to New York and spied on Justin. I don't care if it's wrong that I can see him, but he can't see me, because our whole situation is wrong.

Then I died of old age. Yep, the Grim Reaper caught up with me in a dark alley of New York. That was depressing to be sure, but there was something nice about dying a human death, something… noble.

I awoke in the Dark Realm. There were all these dark angels there, and, to pass the time, I told them about my wonderful boyfriend Justin. Apparently my stories went up the chain of command, and they used him to their own ends.

They later told me that they sent one of their own to seduce him away from the light. I felt horrible, but I knew something nobody else knew about the Russo siblings, something I should have remembered myself, 'never, ever, take on both Justin and Alex. Together, they can accomplish anything.'

I was surprised to hear Justin went dark, but entirely unsurprised that his sister showed up.

Alex, oh… if I ever feared anybody, I would fear her. She is terrifying. And Justin fought her, also unsurprising, and he returned to goodness out of love.

I could have told you what would pretty much happen the second I heard Justin was evil.

The one thing in this world that anyone should fear are people like Justin and Alex Russo. If you've read 'The Great Gatsby' you'll know these kinds of people. At first, you think one of them is the victim. (Alex, 'cause she can never live up to Justin, and Justin because he's a hopelessly unpopular nerd who loses to his charmed younger sister.) Or the antagonist (read what I just wrote.) I call them, 'whirl-wind people.'

The truth is simple; they are a force of nature, one you should never allow to start. They are unbelievably powerful, and destructive. Think about Max. He's actually got some ability, some real sense in him. Caught between the two has left his brain practically lobotomized. Whatever smarts he has are nothing compared to Justin _or_ Alex.

As for those who cross their paths, is there a better example than myself or Mason? We survived for centuries. A year after meeting these two, and I'm dead and he's a dog.

Whirlwind people can't help themselves, something in their nature is just destructive. Like Joker from Batman. (My word, Justin has taught me comics dogmatically.) You can erase his memories, remove him from history, or use a ray gun to make him a good guy, but in the end, he's still the Joker. Two-Face in almost every alternate universe has had plastic surgery to repair his face over half a dozen times, yet he is still Two-Face.

I feel like that with these two. One balances the other. Justin is Batman, and Alex, well, is really evil.

But I had Justin. I thought I could get him away from her. That's the trick, you know? Whirlwind people need another whirlwind person to get them going. Alex is not that bad until Justin is involved. A bit naughty, sure, but mention Justin and she becomes downright nasty. And Justin is really sweet, but whenever Alex gets up to her schemes he absolutely _must_ prove he is a better wizard.

Now, you probably feel a bit bad here. 'Poor Juliet, lost in the realm of evil for all time. Is your story over so sad, so soon?"

Well, maybe you can't count me out. I escaped this prison once before, now… I guess I'll have to do it again.

Now, if they'll just give me that one call…

"I don't care if it's wrong that I can see him, but he can't see me, because our whole situation is wrong." Is paraphrasing a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The whole thing about 'predicting what would happen' is kind of true for me. I mean, really, what other answer is there? Juliet got to voice me because, honestly? I could have predicted what would happen the second she showed off those black wings.

Whirl-wind people is a bit of philosophy on my part. It happens naturally. I know these people.

Please Read and Review. If you don't, I will yell at a puppy(!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Juliet again. So... still in the Dark Realm, which isn't sayin' much. It's dark and... that's about it. It is dark everywhere. Shadows here have shadows.

So, you thinking, "Oh, poor little Juliet is stuck forever on the evil side. Go Jalex!" You're real sick, you know that? They're brother and sister. Then again... I'm pretty much a pedophile for dating a boy a fraction of my age, so when it comes to magic, rules are a bit vague.

I started talking to the dark angels again. They're a lot more depressed now, and that's saying something. Think about it; you're stuck, evil, for all eternity, wallowing in despair and darkness.

I knew what was bringing them down, "So what'd the Russo's do this time?" Apparently Justin was seeing Rosie again. Wow... I felt jealous.

"Well, I know how to beat the Russos... so if you want to win this time, you're going to need my help."

My guards glanced at each other and laughed.

I wasn't joking, "You need my help. You don't even know what they can do. Only I can beat them!"

They stopped laughing. Word spread quickly. Although it is impossible to tell time in the Dark Realm, there was someone outside my cage in a matter of hours.

"What is your name, defiler?"

I rolled my eyes. They usually called me a whore. Still, I let him have my name, "I am Juliet, true love of Justin Russo."  
Yeah, that got their attention.

"We shall rip the information out of you!" Spite, the creature addressing me turned to Violate, "Rape her to re-death!"

He shook his head, "I'm a body-guard!"

Spite shook her head, "I'm asking you to do something bodily!"  
"I could beat her up..."  
"All I'm asking you to do is beat her up from the inside out!"

I whistled for attention, "I get it. You two are just like Justin and Alex. Listen, you can't beat them because they know how to fight dark angels. They don't care how many of you are vanquished. But if you make me your leader..." I laughed evilly. Whoops, I'm getting a bit carried away, "Just let me prove that I am your best shot, okay?"

They exchanged a look. I smiled. It was time to teach the Russos a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

The angels put me through some trials. Honestly, it was a waste of my time. Outsmart a chimera, figure out a puzzle, jump over some lava. I get it; they want to make sure their leader has the skills. Honestly it reminded me of Max's video games.

The fact that they were shocked at my progress angered me. I knew what I was doing. Spite granted me wings, "Listen here. You belong to me now. You do what I say the way I say when I say how I say."

I nodded. There was no point to starting a fight this early. She could have her power. I wanted to teach the Russos a lesson.

Now, I suppose some of you out there are all, "Nooooo Alex and Justin are gonna be together for eva' and eva' and eva!"

Let me ask you a question; have you honestly seen these two together? No, really, have you?

They will fight each other **for hours!** You cannot imagine what it is like to see your boyfriend in the morning and hear him fight his sister in a freakin' circle! The same four problems over and over and over and over... and over...

So, now I'm evil. Whatever. I suppose at some point I should explain my evil plot; cause trouble.

Nope, that's it. See, I know I won't win. I can't. Oh sure, it is _possible_ to beat Alex or Justin. Each of them has weaknesses. And they both have **enornormous** weaknesses too. Even together they are not all-powerful. But they may as well be. See, they work against one another like wind. Some air blowing is of no threat, but get two fronts together, and you have phenomon like tornados, or hurricanes. Basically, I am planning on splitting them apart. It can't be too hard.

Now... who should I start with...?


	4. Chapter 4

It's kind of sad to torment an ex-boyfriend. For a girl who has been around a few millennia, let me tell you, I've racked up quite a number of 'em.

I'm not on Justin yet. I'm starting with Mason.

See, centuries ago, I dated him. He was sweet, and kind... but eventually I had to split. (The townspeople were having trouble dealing with a werewolf pack and a family of vampires.) We lost touch. Sometimes I used to think about "What If"? What if we had never lost touch? What if Wizface had been around back then?

I flew back to earth on my new wings. To be honest, they were better than the old batwings I used to use. Still, I miss my other powers. Being a dark angel is not about the blood that pumps in a human's veins, but about the heart. And right now, I have to rip someone's heart out. My landing was rough. Some plants were knocked off the side of the deli building.

Mason was sitting by himself reading. I resisted the urge to stroke back his hair. We were no longer together, and honestly my mission here was to rip his heart to shreds. I started on him, whispering in his mind.

**_"You should go see Alex..."_**

I had to be subtle here. Werewolves don't get guardian angels like mortals do. Still, he could figure out someone was messing with him. He set down his book and went inside. It was a classic from the Romantic period called "A Time without Dying" Written by Jason Van Houston.

He still had it after all these years. I picked it up. Back then, women could not publish as themselves. Mason helped me pick out a name for myself.

Some part of me was hurt. I was about to shred him and his little girlfriend out of revenge. Perhaps I really was evil, perhaps I really did deserve the dark realm.

The book hit the ground with a thump. Yelling came from inside the house. My angel powers got Mason to explode sooner than usual. Alex was screaming at him. I waited for Justin to show up. Where was he?! And why did I want to see him so bad?

Mason lost control, morphing into his beastly nature. Alex waved her wand and he flew out the window and down onto the street.

Oh...! Well mission accomplished!


	5. Chapter 5

Mason is such a drama queen!

"Oh, I'm so hurt!"

Boo-hoo! And I thought the Brits only showed emotions towards their dogs! (Wait... he is a dog...)

Okay, so, I guess I was not clear when I said that Alex threw him out a window. Let me rephrase; she chucked him like he had been drinking from the toilet. (Again)

It's too bad that didn't kill him.

Yeah... that's right, wolfie is still alive! In case you're thinking, "Oh... maybe Alex didn't hurt him that bad." Or, if you've gone insane, think that _I _did do anything to help him, let me assure you; him dying at her hands would have made me laugh so hard, I would've peed my pants! Okay, I don't actually wear pants now. And... it's not a dress, really. I picked up this robe in the Dark Realm that I'm no longer so confident about now...

Anywho... so, Mason is dying. Blood is running out of him like crazy. He's crying too. If I were at all sympathetic (and I'm not) I would take mercy on him. It's not his fault, really. He loves her, and she did the same thing to him as Justin did to me! And now, Mason is suffering on the pavement the twin burns of heartbreak and betrayal.

Oh no...(!)

Let me just remind you how little I care. I was **freakin' **_incenerated_! (Put that in your pipe and smoke it!) Mason can take a little tumble down the stairs.

"Jew... Julie...?"

I froze. Through his swollen eyes, he recognizes me. A word about dark angels. They are around to take the souls of the damned to the Dark Realm. Just like me, Mason's evil has added up to a point where I can take him. He's really dying...

"Julie..." His head thumps down. Unconscious. Great...(!)

...I wasn't expecting him to remember that name. Sure, we dated for awhile, but using _that _name... that was special. The blood matted his hair down the same way it used to be when he was young. The way he lies on the pavement... it's just like back in England...

No. I'm not getting nostalgic. I'm just getting started.

I want to see **_her_**suffer. Mason has to survive to break her heart- again. I want to see Alex break down. I want to see Justin grind his teeth in annoyance. I want rage, fear, sadness, I want to see their hearts ripped out, put back in, then ripped out again to be spat upon!

...Maybe I'm the drama queen here...


	6. Chapter 6

I flew to the balcony. Justin and I spent hours out here, kissing. He would stroke my hair, and tell me he loves me. And it was the truth.

Alex was frozen in shock. At first I thought my invisibility had failed. Then I realized, "Oh yeah, you just tried to kill your boyfriend."

Her shaking fingers dialed the phone, "Justin... please, I need you!"

They always call on each other. **Always.**

He came, he always does. Being the big brother, he has to have a huff about how bothered he was to leave his date. Surprise, surprise(!) He left his girlfriend to help Alex!

My fists clench. I cannot interfere though. See, I could influence both of them to do evil. But Alex... she's a special kind of evil. I'll get around to explaining that. And Justin, well, he's almost too self-righteous. He needs to be reminded why he's a good guy, and with Rosie around, he will. Also, she may be able to tell a dark angel has been around him, so I keep my distance.

Alex runs to him. She's devestated. It's all her fault. She is to blame for everything, and she's dumb, and mean, and jealous of how he has a real relationship. He should cut her out. Justin should separate, and leave her to her doom, let her clean up her own mess and grow up.

Instead he throws his arms around her soothingly. He does this at least once a week. Even when he does not interfere in her life, he always calls to talk to her.

On some level, seeing this kind of companionship is really touching!  
On another, I want to kill them both now and be done with it. But not yet. I have plans to set in motion. Right now, I need a wizard...

A.N. Thanks for reviewing everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

I stole Justin's favorite comic and hid it in Alex's room.

It was not enough. See, Alex always does that. I had to hit lower; something that she could not talk her way out of...

I searched his room. Going through his stuff was... easy, really. Most of it was from our apartment. That just made me angrier. Nothing I came across even closely approached the kind of fight I wanted.

Alex had already proven that she was worth more than anything in his life. It's funny to me now. (Y'know, now that I'm dead and stuff.)

She proved she was worth more than Calico Girl when Justin brought the doll to life to bail his sister out of Manny Quin. Alex was worth more than Captain Jim-Bob when they worked on the comic together. She proved she deserved the bigger room, his interference with her magic, and his attention... since ever. And the dollhouse... worth two fifty at a flea market, was worth well over three hundred dollars when she was thrown in.

It's almost insidious how she managed to prove her worth. Over the years, she forced him to give up small pieces, to show she was really the most important facet of his life. When did he choose something else more than her? When?!

Ironically, I did find something he would get really angry about; it was a picture of him and a beautiful girl. The two were smiling, totally oblivious to the conflict the Russo family had going on around them. The lovers- that's the only way to describe them, were lost in each other... nothing else mattered. But it wasn't me in that picture. No.

It was Alex.

I almost burned the picture right there. She was always there. Always! They always called on each other. Always! I would get my revenge by splitting them up. Death was too good for them. there had to be something Justin would never give up.

Something in his old monster hunter vest glowed.

Fishing through his pockets, I found a bombshell. Something that took my breath away. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Review= chapter. For those interested, I am now working on a sequel to 'Tough' and my Hunger Games finale. The former was just started and the latter... sucks. Anyways, I will make sure this one is a little longer.

Chapter Eight?

"I still don't understand...!" Justin had made a flow chart and everything. He looked it up and down. I sighed in annoyance waiting for the two who were waaaaay behind schedule.

Justin and Alex were getting along- for the moment.

"I don't see how you're not getting this!" Alex was actually pretty angry by now, a big difference between her and her brother. He would have found a way to explain it to her so she understood. His eyes knit together.

"That's it, I'm getting my philosophy books." He ran out. The room was filled with notes, drawings, crossreferenced books, diagrams, and utensils. Scribbles of translations from Latin, Greek and Mayan lay across the counter. Justin was trying his best to comprehend the bizarre.

The two had been debating the same topic for hours. My revenge had to wait- Justin had been distracted. The siblings came home at least an hour ago from a concert. It's funny how they say they have separate lives but continue to stay in close proximity. That's what I'm counting on right now.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh and flopped backwards onto the couch. She let out a yelp as she ran into 'Archetypes of Ancient Mythology: a Brief Review.' Another one of my books. Man, I was quite the author.

She threw it on the ground with a grunt. It was to be expected the Russo girl had no had respect for book-learning. It was a huge weakness of hers.

I waited and waited, fingering the item in my hand. Justin... you sweet, sweet fool. How could you love me?

He loved me. Some small part of me wants to stop this, to fly in and tell them it's okay. To kiss Justin all better and make him see. To forgive and gain forgiveness.

I steel myself.

Justin's voice carries from the next room, "This makes no sense! Explain it again!"

Alex rolled her eyes, propping her torso up, "How do you not understand?!"

His head popped out, "It's like something Max would think up!"

He disappeared again. Alex made a face.

"Fine, for the last time!" She took a breath, and, talking with her hands, explained, "When she puts the wig on she's Hannah Monatana..."

"So the wig is magic?"  
"NO!"

"Are you sure?" He came to face her with intensity, "She could be a witch!"

"Many people would believe that."

"Ha."

"And they'd be wrong!"

"...Are you sure?"  
"Does she cackle?"

"No."

"Have green skin?"

"...No."

"Does she ride a broomstick?"

"...^...Maybe..."

Her eyes rolled, "Justin...!"  
"I don't know what she does with her spare time!"

"Ew...!"

He walked out of the room, "One more time!"

"Fine, when she puts the wig on-"

"She's Hannah."  
"Right, and the rest of the time she's an ordinary girl."

"So how come she can only sing when the wig is on. Is it a psychosomatic?"  
I knew from experience that he would bring out his books on psychiatry.

"Gosh, Justin, no! She just sings when it's on!"  
"So she feels the urge to sing? Is that psychosomatic?"

"No! She just does! Miley puts the wig on, and she sings as Hannah Montana! I don't know how to make this any clearer!"

Justin dropped off another load of books, "But her friends wear wigs..."

"One of them does."

"Does she sing?"  
"Not usually."

"Why not?"

"...Like I know!"

"Maybe she can't sing!"  
"Maybe.'

"Or maybe..."  
"Sometimes she does, I think."

"...Is that psychosomatic? That she does not usually sing? And why doesn't the other one sing?"

"Because he's a boy!"

"With a wig!"

"It doesn't matter! And he doesn't have a wig!"

"...May-"

"IF THE NEXT WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS 'PSYCHOSOMATIC I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUR OFFSPRING!"

"I was in the middle of saying 'maybe' but... okay."

"Anyways, he doesn't wear a wig."

"Why not?"  
"Like I know! He has a goattee."

"...So he _kind_ of has a wig... okay."  
"Seriously, that you understood?"

I was getting impatient. Three hours on debating Hannah Montana. Who does this? And who would watch these two do this week in week out?! (Okay, besides me?)

He threw his hands in the air, "I... just don't understand."

"Then she revealed her identity."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, she pretended to be Hannah Montana-"  
"Wait! So who really was Hannah Montana?"

Pause. I want to stick a hot piece of metal into one ear and out the other. Someone save me.

"No, she was really Hannah-"  
"But you said she was pretending!" Justin held up a dictionary. I can't believe he still has that in print. Hasn't he heard of the internet?! (This coming from someone who was around before electricity was invented.)

She pressed her hands to her forehead, "Okay, her name is Miley, and she has a secret identity, like those nerd books you have."

He mutters out 'graphic novels' before she can continue. Alex ignores him, as I knew she would.

"And one day she finally reveals her identity to the world."  
"...No one...?"

"Some people knew, but the world did not."

Justin rolls his eyes, "No one bothered to see if she was a real person, or what?"

I roll the item in my fingers again. This is taking forever. And I should know; I'm thousands of years old.

"She used the wig to hide her true identity."  
"As Hannah?"  
"As Miley."

"Oh..." He thought for a moment, "But doesn't everyone notice that the Miley disappears and Hannah appears?"

"Miley isn't famous..."

Justin nodded thoughtfully, "And no one noticed that all the royalty checks were made out to Miley, not Hannah?"

"Her dad got the money, I think."

"And no one noticed her dad was getting the money."

"He had a disguise too."

"Oh, of course."

"And no one noticed it was Miley's dad wearing a wig? Did they have to share wigs?"

"It was a goattee."

...

...

I almost thumped my head in annoyance. Justin was supposed to hate her so much he refuses to talk to her. This fight... they're feeding off the disagreements. Honestly, I thought I understood Hannah Montana before hearing this. Now even I'm confused.

"What is with the goattees?! Just because a guy has a goattee means he is unrecognizable!"

"Okay, firstly, it's a disguise, secondly, yeah, you're one to talk!"

Justin blanched, "College Justin doesn't count!"

"Uh huh, let me know about that Exploding Bird."

"Oh, don't start." The two stood glaring, "And it was Bursting Eagle."  
"Big difference!"

He started to launch into an explanation about the minutia when she stopped him.

"Justin! Focus!"  
"Right! Having a goattee does not mean you are disguised."  
"And a wig?!"

A shimmer of light and she was blond.

"Yeah... I look good!" Alex fussed with her hair in the mirror.

"It's easier if the guys aren't looking at your face, I suppose." This is going to sound weird, but when he was watching her, it was almost like he was checking her out. I know, weird, right?  
Another shimmer and he was blond too. Wonderful.

"This makes no sense! I still don't understand! There is no way an international popstar could go around pretending to be someone she is not simply but disguising herself slightly! No one would be fooled, and I can't believe you actually think it is even slightly plausible!"

...

"Uncle Kelbo was Shakira."

"...Point."

They walked out.

...Guh, gah...

...

...Alex...

...Justin...

Revenge!?


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, it happened. Justin had finished straightening his room, (Alex had decided to drop in for a nap) when he got nostalgic.

He picked up the coat and checked the pocket. Sensing nothing, he checked again. Nothing. He checked the pocket on the opposite side, and every other place on the piece of clothing.

Finally, Justin spun it upside-down and shook it. When no items hit the ground, he started tearing through his closet. Jackets, shirts, pants, and a large assortment of robes his the ground. They were all empty. Finally the last piece of clothing hit his hands.

It was a blouse, "Alex."

Justin's head thudded against the wall. He breathed deep, sighed. A single vein of frustration built up in his forehead.

**"ALEX!"**

She came in sluggishly, "What's up nerd?"

The look on his face instantly quelled her attitude. Fascinating.

"Where is it?" The blank look on her face sent him into a spiral rage, "Where is it, Alex?!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her fiercely.

"What are you talking about, psycho?"

Justin reached a fevered pitch, then stopped, calming himself, "Alex... it's okay. I'm not angry. But... I really need it back."

Alex shook her head in confusion, "Justin... are you okay?"

He glared, "Look, I'm... going for a walk. It will be back- in my room- upon my return. I'm not joking this time."

He pushed her aside as she left, a dumb look on her face. For once, she was not the one to steal from him. That's okay, it was mine anyways.  
I fingered it; so light, so shiny... it fit on my finger perfectly.

Justin's engagment ring was perfect.

I am so, so old. But this is the first time I would believe that anyone has loved me enough to marry me. It broke my heart finding it, knowing that he was going to ask me to be his wife.

This is all I have left now- my revenge. It has to end with the two of them at each other's throats. No love. I want them angry, bitter, and alone. Forever. I'm just getting started.

A.N. Read and review for more. By the way, did anyone figure out what the item was?


	10. Chapter 10

Justin sat alone in his room. Totally alone for the first time in his life.

Finally.

Oh, some people (including him) thought he was alone when he lost me. (Either time.) But no, he always had Alex there. She was the one who told him to go get me. She was the one to lay against him in Transylvania. Justin had Alex.

But no more. A wedge had been driven between them, one that had been there the whole time; jealousy. Because of how well they compliment one another, they become (in one another's presence) all-too aware of how they don't measure up.

Let's take my Romeo; Justin is smart, but gullible. If he did even a quarter of what Alex did, he'd go to prison. She thrives on something he has never really been able to harness- charm. Oh, he had his smooth moments, but let's be honest here, he is still that insecure, soft-hearted nerd he was in grade school.

Let me tell you a story; once upon a time, there was a kind little boy. Every day, he got up and read his fun little sister the beginning of a fairytale from a large brown book. He would call her from her room down to the big comfy couch, and they would sit together before school, and he would read and read and read. Every evening, he would call her to the same couch to read her the ending. The boy was getting better at reading, and the girl got a better imagination, both profitted from their time together. That little boy loved to read, and soon, his reading took off. He got smarter because of it, smarter and smarter and smarter, until his little sister realized that he was smarter than her. In a fit of jealousy, she told him never to read to her again.

From then on, a wedge formed. He would sneak down in the morning, when the sun was bright, and read to himself. She would sneak down every night and look at the pictures.

The little boy grew up into a big boy, always being sad that he could no longer read to his little sister. The little sister, I suppose, also grew up, feeling horrible she could never take back her proclaimation. Years passed as they both got their own lives, growing farther and farther apart...

Then one day, they realized that they could still call one another, and the wedge started to heal.

Now to deepen that wedge.

A.N. Isn't that sweet...? I thought that chappie about Hannah Montana was funny. Oh well... Anywho, next chapter, Juliet is going to start another fight.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not going to lie- okay, I lied, I'm going to lie.

Justin and Alex; how could I get them to fight...?

Better question; how do I get them _not_ to fight?

See, here's where it all gets tricky. Justin and Alex feed on each other during their fights. It's like two cats in heat. All the clawing and biting is just... ew. That. So, no lie, how am I supposed to get them to fight without them enjoying it?

I could get Alex another boyfriend. It's not that hard. Throw a rock in New York and you'll hit an evil monster. And pretty much anything evil or monstrous is attracted to her. Meh, that works.

What about Justin? He was going to propose to me. I know where to go with him. It does not take me long to get a bottle of vanilla and spray it around the living room. By the time he gets home, it will just be a lingering scent, something to set him off.

The door opens, Mason steps in, "Alex, my love, are you here?"

...I dumped this guy for a reason; he's really, really annoying. Don't get me wrong, emotionally sensitive artist types with cute accents are awesome, but Mason... where do I begin? You know what? I'm just going to say it.

**His girlfriend launched him out of a window, and he's back to make up with her!**

Where is his self-respect? What happened to his manhood?! (Don't get on me about men getting in touch with their feminine side. Vikings were much better lovers than any metro-sexual in Manhattan.)

He paused, realizing that she was off brooding, "...Juliet, are you there?"

I froze, _oh crap..._ I did not count on him remembering me. If he told Justin... oh was I screwed. He sniffed the air.

Oh crap... again. The vanilla... well, I better kill him and blame that on Justin too.

I allowed myself to become visible, "Hey."

He jumped back, "Juliet, my sweet," (gag) "You're alive?!"

I made an uncertain motion with my hand, "Eh... you know how it is..."

He spotted the wings, "...Did you go dark side?"

"Sure, I guess. Hey, you know what I was just thinking? How little Alex respects you. Yeah! You should run away again!"

He growled, and morphed up, "You leave her alone!"

Well, I tried to be nice. He leapt at me. Werewolves are scary to vampires, but to a dark angel? I took flight.

The last I saw of him, Mason hurtled out of the window and onto the sidewalk- again.

I almost laughed. This was getting repetitive. Next I should mess with Alex. She has it coming.


	12. Chapter 12

I just dropped Mason on his face... again! (lol)

Yeah, you heard me, I am laughing out loud. C'mon! It's funny! And just because I'm a couple millenia older than you doesn't mean I don't know text-speak. Well... if memory serves, I was on my way to torture Alex.

Mason lay on the ground unmoving. Maybe that would keep him off my back for awhile. By Dracula's fangs that boy always gets in the way.

So, I spread my wings and flew around for awhile. Why not, right? The open air had always been my friend, and now... sunlight was too. Oh... I was free at last! For a whole second there, I forgot my anger, forgot that I practically killed my ex.

I forgot my vengeance.

My body went limp. The wind rushed by uncontrollably. I fell three stories through a window.

Groaning, my mouth tried to work its way back into use, "By my fangs," (old vampire swears seem to be sticking with me today) "What was that?!"

For about an hour, my strength was just **gone**.

My anger built up. Here I was, trying to get the revenge I so **richly** deserve to dish out, and _my body decides to crap out on me!_

The angrier and angrier I became, the easier it was to drag myself in a semi-respectable position. Some old guy came up the steps, and saw me.

"What are you?!"

It took him long enough to get to see what was going on. My temper flared uncontrollably, "I'm an angel." My hand flew to his forhead, knocking him straight-dead.

...

...Cool. Didn't know I could do that!

Well, then, no-touchie for Justin. I want him alive and well when he realizes that I am here to make him pay... He he he heee... he he ha HA AHA HA HAAAAA!

A.N. The plot thickens! By the way, how many of you want me to write a lemon for Juliet or Justin or something? I don't know how good I would be at it...


	13. Chapter 13

I found Justin staring out the window. He was clutching a picture of Alex.

What... the... oh, that little minx had to die! She's still on his mind! Even after everything she's done!

Grr...

I knock over a picture of myself, trying to get his attention. He doesn't even turn.

"Alex... why...?"

My eyes roll. Anger over comes me. If I were a weaker woman, I would decloak and beat him to death. But no, I have to do this the right way.

He sighs.

Fine, let's play it the hard way...

(Justin...) I used my thought-speech to talk to his mind.

He bolted upright, "Juliet?!"

I said and did nothing. For several minutes, he walked about in a panic. Finally, he stood completely still. Falling to his knees, the boy started crying.

"JULIET!"

It was almost enough. I saw the picture of her on the ground, and crushed it beneath my right foot. I knew what I had to do now; I had to sever them. I had to lock Alex up where she belonged.

I had to drag her back to the Dark Realm and lock her in my cage to torture for all eternity.

A.N. Okay, so, R and R for another Chappie, and I promise to try and update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long, but... apparently it's not so easy to drag someone to the underworld. I know right?

Okay, so, I checked it out, and here's the deal; the whole 'get weak' thing? Apparently, dark angels run on, like, anger, hate, lust, envy and Hannah Montana.

...Makes sense, I suppose. When we no longer have the drive for these evil things, we get weak and powerless. I have spent the last few hours on the rooftop screaming profanities to get myself in shape.

...

Okay, so, not really that mature, but it works.

Some thug asked me what my plan was.

"I'm going to get that little slut, and drag her to an eternity of torment!"

They exchanged looks, "Yeah, about that. It's not going to work."

I looked around dubiously, "Are you serious?! What did you release me for?!"

"We released you to get revenge on them. But you can't force anyone to come here. Anyone who enters the Dark Realm must do so of their own free will."

It took me a moment to process this new information. This made sense. They did not kidnap Justin, or Alex to get to them. Both of them came here willingly. I'm here because of a couple of mistakes. Everyone gets here out of choice.

So... I'm going to get back at Alex in the most vicious way I know; take away Justin. Once she believes he's back to the dark side... she'll beg to be brought here. Then... then I will spend eternity with her on the rack...

I can't wait- she'll fight me, heck, she fights everything. But it's only a matter of time before she screws up again.

And when she does, I'll strike. One touch, and she'll wake up here. Of course, most of the dark angels want a piece, and, eventually, they'll all get one. Just a bit though, like a toe or tooth.

Her screams will come out in shrieks; she has to see it coming, just like I did when Justin killed me.

Speak of the devil... what to do about him? Should I make him watch? He won't let his little sister burn forever, right? Even if it's her fault, I have to get him.

"Justin."

Surely he heard me that time. By now, he and Alex will be at one another's throats. With any luck, she'll be vulnerable now.

Finally after all this time- I get to strike!


End file.
